


Skimming Stones

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2017 [3]
Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash February, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, One Shot, Plants, Platonic Romance, Season/Series 03, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “I’m not a genius, especially with plants, but maybe you can teach me something about botany too.”





	

"So, Hayley, what's been going on with you?"

"I've been fine, Dani…" Hayley trailed off, long enough that Dani thought she'd zoned out for a moment. "I have been thinking…maybe I can try integrating what I know about botany in some of my classes, so that the kids can learn more about plants."

"That sounds like a good idea, Hayley. I'm not a genius, especially with plants, but maybe you can teach me something about botany too."

"Seriously?"

Dani nodded, "Yeah, totally. Who knows? Maybe I can use some herbs when I cook."

"That's a good idea; it works wonders when I cook." Hayley replied.

"Good to know."

Hayley grinned. "Well, I'm down." Tilting her head, she smiled. "But you'll have to come over to my place sometime."

"I can definitely do that, just when I'm not dealing any rescues." Dani replied, smiling back.

"Great!" Hayley responded. She stood up from her seat and wrapped her arms around Dani. "If you're not busy, I guess, see you tomorrow?"

"You bet!" Dani beamed, returning the embrace.


End file.
